


Sansa's End

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Not the end or the beginning [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: In the middle of the battlefield Sansa's bleeding out, running from a white-walker through a lake. A hand grabs her and pulls her under.





	Sansa's End

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see someone write for this new pairing. But I thought I'd have a first go at it. I really hope someone likes this.

 

 

 

All around in every direction, all anyone could see were people and things fighting. Swords clashing. People screaming. People dying. Dragons battling in the sky, if you could or did look up.

Disoriented, and dizzy with a throbbing pain in her side, Sansa ran for her life. Over and around people, and things.

Nowhere else to run, ran through what she thought was a shallow lake, with the white-walker that sliced her side, right on her heel.

Sansa too frantic and panicked, didn't notice a hand come out of the water, and grab her ankle.

Pulled her down.

Sansa screamed loud when she felt she was pulled right under the water.

 

 

Body fully amerced, Sansa tried to struggle more when the hand that held her ankle moved to her face, the woman placed a finger on her lips.

Sansa stopped and opened her eyes, she noticed a beautiful blonde woman with a following white dress.

Sansa calmed when she realised the lady was smiling, not wanting to harm her.

The lady moved and pulled Sansa to the surface.

 

 

When Sansa's head came up, she gasped for every breath. She pulled herself through the muddy bank and collapsed in exhaustion.

Sansa wasn't aware of her surroundings and didn't notice a man near by, who dropped the wood he was gathering ran to her dirty woman lying in the mud and shallow water.

With gentle hands, he turned her onto her side and noticed she was bleeding from a nasty gash on her left hip.

He placed an arm under her legs and the other by her shoulders, lifted into a bridal carry. Causing the injured woman to groan out in pain.

  
"Shh, my lady. It's going to be alright. I know someone who can help." He started moving quickly back to his camp nearby.

  
"Lord Bael.." The man was quick to cut off her words, "Shh, don't speak. Conserve your strength."

 

 

When Sansa was able to open her eyes again, she noticed she was lying on a comfy, soft bed.

She felt like she had been cleaned up, and redressed in a new clean dress. She looked up, noticing a brunette woman sitting and leaning over her.

The strange woman spoke, "You're finally awake. Good."

  
Sansa, frightened quickly rattled off, "Who are you? What is this place? Where am I?"

"Wow, she's bossy. I thought only 'The King' was that demanding."

Sansa turned and noticed there were two men standing next to each other opposite the bed. There was a tall muscly blonde man leaning on the wall slightly and the other, the one who spoke, looked suspiciously like Littlefinger.

  
"Shut up, Goosefat." The blonde said, hitting the smaller man in the shoulder walking up to the brunette woman, standing next to her.

Sansa sat up suddenly in bed. "Who are you people? What do you want with me?"

The woman who sat in front of Sansa spoke, "Everything's alright. We won't harm you. I'm Guinevere. But the boy's like to call me 'Mage'. This man here is King Arthur,"

"Just Arthur, miss." The blonde man, Arthur smiled at Sansa trying to be reassuring.

"And this here, is Sir William. Or 'Goosefat', As the boy's call him." Guinevere finished pointing out everyone in the room. "That's going to leave a horrible scar. I almost didn't heal you in-time. If Goosefat was any slower...well, I think you know. How'd it happen anyway?"

  
Sansa saw three sets of eyes looking at her, and waiting for her to speak.

"Um, where to begin...a fight. The fight. With the white-walkers. Jon! Is Jon alright? Did he make it?"

"Who is Jon?" Arthur asked.

"My cousin. The King." Sansa said.

"Your mistaken. I'm King. The one and only, true King of England."

"England? What's an England?" Sansa heard chuckling from the back of the room.

"Our home. Our country. This is England. We're in Camelot to be paresis." Arthur spoke passionately.

Sansa looked around all confused. "But that's..my not...I was..."

Goosefat pushed the Mage off the bed and took her place. "Why so confused? Where are you from?"

Sansa looked right at him, she could she how much he looked like Lord Baelish, but so different at the same time. His hair was slightly longer, with messy curls. A lot less facial hair, which Sansa thought made him look younger. He probably was.

  
"I was born in Winterfell. The Wall was destroyed, the white-walkers, they...were killing everyone." Tears silently fell from her eyes.

"Is that how you were hurt?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, trying to wipe her at her tears, "I'm sorry, but why do you look like him?"

"Who?"

"Lord Baelish. Petyr Baelish."

"I don't know who that is. But I assure you, I don't know why I look like this guy, you mention. I've always looked like this. I thought I looked nice. Don't I look nice?" Goosefat now was the one looking confused, and pouting.

"You look nice," Goosefat smiled when he heard her reply.

Three heads suddenly turned when the Mage's eyes turned black, and spoke. "I see a battlefield of snow. Where the dead are fighting the living. Huge beings' and creatures. Some flying. It's a horrible and brutal place."

  
"That's it! That's where I'm from. Do you see anyone? Did anyone live?" Sansa asked her.

"I see a man with dark wavy hair wielding a sword, looking for something, or someone."

  
"That's Jon! It's got to be. He's still alive, thank you. But how? How do you see him?"

Guinevere's eyes finally cleared of the black, returning to her normal colouring. "I see through to places no one else can. If you're born a Mage and have the gift, I can see to many different places. Portals, kind of."

"Can you take me there? Home..."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I don't even know how you made it here. No one should've been able to pass through from you're home-world."

"Can't you try." Sansa pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't. It's too dangerous. If a portal opened between our worlds, it could unleash the dangers to our home. These white-walkers are just to dangerous to even try. It could possibly spread to more worlds. I'm truly sorry."

Sansa broke down crying as Guinevere finished explaining. "I'll never see home or my family ever again."

 

 

When her tears eased, Sansa noticed that only Goosefat remained in the room with her. "Why are you here?"

"I guess I, wanted to know if you're alright. You gave me quite the scare when I found you... and I didn't want you to be alone."

"But I am alone. Now." Sansa pointed out, brokenheartedly.

  
"You don't have to be. You can stay here. This is my home. It's not huge like Arthur's palace, but it's comfortable. I don't ever use this room, so it can be yours. No one will bother you here, you can do as you like. If you want."

  
"Thank you. Um. Do you like being called Goosefat of Sir William?"

"Either's fine. Or you call me Bill, whichever you're comfortable with. What can I call you?"

"I'm Sansa Stark."

He smiled. "Really, Sansa. Pretty name."

Sansa smiled back, "Alright, Bill."

 

 

Sansa had been living with Bill for what felt like months now. Throughout that time, she meet the rest of the group of friends Bill hung out with. And found to her surprise, she was comfortable in every single of them.

She never got the feeling anyone hated or wanted to harm her in any way.

Over the months, Sansa was pleased and surprised that all the men wanted to teach her all their ways of fighting. Sansa liked when George tried teaching her close hand-to-hand combat and some moves that what he thought would come in handy for any woman.

She couldn't and didn't like sword fighting with Arthur.

  
But was pleasantly surprised she liked and picked up archery, with Bill. Whom she liked and was happy to discover was a very patient teacher. He never once yelled or got angry, no matter how many times she screwed up, Bill remained ever patient.

 

Sansa also picked up gardening. She liked planting pretty flowers closer to the house, but also liked practical things, like vegetables. She found the whole thing charming, calming and very therapeutic.

Especially for the days when her demons and nightmares got to much for her.

 

 

Bill came back from hunting with a few of the men and immediately saw Sansa in the garden again.

  
He walked up to her after he cleaned and put the meat away. "Hey there, Wild-fire."

Sansa looked up from her plants smiling at her nick-name he'd bestowed her.

"How long have you been out today?" He asked, giving her a hand to pull Sansa to her feet. "Since I woke up." Bill gave her a look, not pleased with her answer. "Come inside, I'll fix you some food." He said.

 

Sitting at the table and  finishing their meal Bill asked curiously, "Another bad dream?"

"Sort-of. Yes. I dreamt _this_ was a dream and I would wakeup back in Kingslanding. In hell again."

  
"I'm sorry. Must have been awful for you... But you haven't dreamt of _him_ for awhile now. You haven't been jumpy or afraid to talk to anyone. Has something happened? Is it me?" Bill asked as he referred 'him' to Baelish and her dead husband.

"No." Sansa was quick to reassure Bill and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers, "Not you, Bill. I've loved it here. Everyone has been wonderful. You all have been. I've always been included, you all want to hear my input in everything. It's been... just, wonderful."

"But...?"

  
"But, I still have good days and bad days. Today started as a bad one, that's all."

"Can I...would you, tell me about him?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"Who?"

"The one I sometimes remind you of."

Sansa stilled, didn't let go of Bill's hand. If anything, she tightened her hold. "Um..." Sansa didn't know where to start.

  
"The way I catch you looking at me, sometimes it's like you hate me, and other times, it's... sometimes you... did you love him?" Bill didn't know how to voice all his questions correctly.

  
Sansa was slow to answer. "Yes. I think I did. As much as fought and hated myself, I did."

"What happened to him?" Bill wished to know.

"I... I gave the order to have him killed. My sister cut his throat."

"Why?"

"I found out, he got my father killed. He, he handed me over to my husband. That monster. Other things too, but..."

"Wow. Um...wow. What where his, I mean...did he..." Bill couldn't contain his shock.

"He loved me, if that is what you're asking."

Bill just nodded, confirming Sansa's guess to his question.

"In his own way. I think, in the end only way he knew how."

"Could you ever forgive him? All of them?" Bill asked about all the men that had ever hurt her.

"What do you mean?"

  
"So that you can finally be free... Free from all your demons, so you can move on. To heal. So you can one day, be happy."

Sansa looked up and smiled at Bill, "I forgave him. Petyr, a long time ago. As for the others, well that might take some more time."

 

 

Sometime later Sansa found Bill cleaning the open living space, moving books back onto shelves and dusting. She came in and sat in one of the comfy chairs still watching him.

"How did you know? About me? And what my husband did to me." Sansa asked Bill about Ramsay, but refusing to say his name aloud. 

Bill stopped, turned around sat in the chair opposite Sansa. "My parents... My father, what he did to my mother. What also happened to my...sister, Lily... My father was a cruel man. Horrible. Married Lily off to a man just a bad as him."

"What happened to your sister?"

  
"That prick she married, Harry. Killed her." Bill breathed, "But I got him, had a nice arrow with his name on it."

Sansa moved, sat next to him, "What happened to your parents?"

"I think you can guess what happened to mother." Sansa nodded, not really wanting lots of details. "Father got taken by the King's guard. To prison, I'm hoping. The day he got dragged away, was the last I saw of him. He's probably the reason I never married. Never wanted to be like him."

  
Sansa placed her hand on his arm. "Believe me, your not. You're the farthest away from a man like him. Your nice and caring. You even opened up your home and life to a complete stranger when she needed it most. Your a wonderful man. My friend." Sansa moved closer, rested her head on Bill's shoulder. "I never want to leave."

"And I'll never make you." Bill whispered.

 

 

"Have you ever thought about remarrying?" Bill asked one day, all while he was helping Sansa with the vegetables in her ever growing garden.

  
"Sure. I've thought about. But I don't know if I'd ever be ready to. Why?"

"Just wondering. Wondering if you're happy here."

Sansa stopped her work stepping closer to Bill, to really look at him."Of-course I'm happy here. This is the most I've ever been in my life."

"No, I mean. Are you happy...could you ever be happy with...me?" He asked.

"Oh, Bill."

"I've been falling in love with you, I think from the moment I saw you. Could you...ever...."

Sansa placed a hand on his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb over his cheek-bone. Leaned in and gave Bill a gentle kiss.

"Yes, Bill. I love you too. But promise me something."

Bill quickly kissed her back, "Anything." Kissing her again.

"We never get married."

Bill laughed and picked Sansa up into his strong arms, spinning them around, making Sansa giggle out loud.

  
After a few turns, he gently put Sansa back on her feet, but keeping his arms wrapped around her holding her close. Sansa wrapped both her arms around Bill's neck, pulled him into a loving kiss, that neither of them wanting to end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved King Arthur Legend of the Sword, and Game of Thrones. So I hope this wasn't to painful to read.
> 
> I've written a second story for Goosefat Bill/Sansa. So if you liked this, please read my next one. A day in the life


End file.
